


He was Happy

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynne has noticed some changes in the warden, and she's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was Happy

   Wynne noticed it in the way he moved, even in the heat of battle he was almost artistic with his movements, fluid motions fell darkspawn in an interpretive dance of survival. He was no longer the mechanical textbook perfect fighter, his body and spells were now embattled and reflected it. Yet he was more alive than he’d ever been before, certainly more lively than the potential filled apprentice Irving gloated about so long ago.

      Zevran noticed it in the honey sweet kisses. He was always a demonstrative lover but now it was more than it had ever been before, when they were alone he held him just a little closer, laced their fingers together just a bit sooner and kissed him just a bit longer. When they were in public he would reach out for Zevran’s hand and idly rub his thumb across his lover’s knuckles. He held his hand like it was exactly where he was meant to be. The smiles he only showed him were soft and delicate like a flower Zevran was terrified of crushing.

  
      Morrigan noticed it in his transformations. When he was taking a new form the process was less jilted, more believable. Morrigan had to keep track of which one he was so she didn’t kill the wrong spider. He was believable, less like an elf in bear hide and more like just another bear. Even in his elven form he had the aura of the beasts within him. He seemed less like a frail downtrodden elf and more like the powerful master of the arcane Morrigan knew he was.

  
      Leliana noticed it in the way he walked. He now had a slight spring in his step she hadn’t seen in him before. Sometimes at camp he wouldn’t even wear real shoes, something he hadn’t done since his time in the alienage. The buoyancy with which he walked almost gave the illusion he was walking on air. He held his head high now, not out of cockiness or anything of that sort, but simply because nothing was holding it down anymore.

  
      Alistair noticed it in his eyes. They now were warm, like they were when the campfire reflected in them. However dark they usually were they had a newfound lightness and clarity to them. When he smiled it finally reached his eyes.  
      Oghren noticed it in his breathing. Even when he was haggard and exhausted after a battle his breath was fuller, a smirk always playing at the corners of his mouth. His breath didn’t hitch nearly as often as it used to. His laugh was hearty and true, not breathy and forced like it used to be.  
      Sten noticed and felt it was a degradation. He was less serious, scowled less. Smiling was for fools and children, their leader should not be either.  
      Shale noticed it in his ears and hands. His ears always pivoting about to catch every little sound, pricking at any sound. Tiny hands, no longer rubbed raw. The hands no longer covered in scabs and callouses. His hands no longer pathologically rubbed one another.

  
All gathered around the campfire one night the group was relaxed, no darkspawn nearby to interrupt. Alinn was sitting in Zevran’s lap as he usually did. Wynne began,  
      “Alinn, you’ve seemed much more positive lately, mind if I ask what’s caused the sudden change?”  
Alinn’s face lit up as he smiled, looking at the group around him,  
      “Well that’s easy enough.” He breathed. “I have a family, all of you mean the world to me. Fighting for Ferelden doesn’t have the same impact as Fighting for my Family. I thought when I went to the circle that would be the last time I would be able to form any relationships that couldn’t be ripped asunder at anyone else’s whim. And yet here I am now, surrounded by people I care about, this is more than I ever could’ve hoped for.” Zevran wrapped his arms around Alinn.  
“To put it simply, perhaps for the first time since I can remember: I’m happy.” His dark eyes looked like liquid amber as the fire flickered nearby. His face cast with the warm shadows of the flame. Wynne smiled at his response even if it didn’t last he deserved to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one awhile ago but I'm just getting around to posting things on here again. Any and all feedback appreciated


End file.
